The Great Camping Adventure
by QueenofReikai
Summary: What happens when you take Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kuronue, plus demon girls, and a Yukina, and send them on a camping trip? Wanna find out? Then read the stupid story! rated just to be careful...
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix: Hi Hi peoples! . This is my first ever fanfic, so don't send me flames all right. '''. So yea. Made the fanfic as good as it can be. ov. Doom di doom doom doom. Oh…. wait a minute…srri bout that, ON WITH THE STORY!

BORDER LINE…THING… 

Location: Koenma's office

Yusuke walked angrily up to Koenma's office. He was angry with the pint-sized ruler of Spirit World for waking him up at 3:00 a.m. Kuwabara walked slowly after Yusuke. Once they got inside Koenma's office, Yusuke started yelling at him for waking him up too early.

Koenma: Quiet downYusuke, I'm sending you and Kuwabara on a mission similar to a family vacation…but without the family.

Yusuke: What kind of vacation?

Koenma: You and the rest of the gang are going to the mountains in Southern California.

Yusuke: California? Isn't that in the U.S.?

Koenma: Sure is genius.

Yusuke: Well what's our mission?

Koenma: The mission is to camp in the mountains at La Jolla campgrounds.

Kuwabara: And?

Koenma: You must find three girls that have taken Yukina. This is what they look like…

Koenma shows them three pictures. Each picture was double sided, one side had a picture of a pretty female demon, and the other side had a picture of a normal human girl. Each picture also had a name at the bottom.

Yusuke picked up the first picture; the name of the girl was Phoenix. She was a fire/ice demon. Had reddish brown hair, part of her bangs covered her gifted Jagan eye; her eyes, blood red, reminded them of Hiei's. She was also around his height and she wore a strange black and red lining kimono dress that was partially open on the sides from her hips down to her knees. (Similar to Kasumi's dress from dead or Alive) and wore black boots to match her entire outfit. She had a katana with a dragon on the hilt of the sword in her left hand, and in her right was a Phoenix on the other hilt of the sword.

Yusuke flipped the picture over and saw what he assumed to be her human form. In this form, he saw, was that her race was a Filipino/Hawaiian. And noticed that she was a little taller and looked only a little different with darker hair and brown eyes.

He picked up the second picture and read the name: Samuel. Like the last girl, she was pretty.

Just by looking at her you could tell she was a kitsune. She had black hair with silver streaks that went to her mid-back. She was tall, but not as tall as a full-grown kitsune should be. She had black ears and tail, both being tipped with silver. Her eyes were silvery blue. She wore a black vest with lace down the middle and wore black pants. She had a belt that had a cloth that was soaked red with blood, and, like the first girl, had a katana at her side. She also wore a tattered old hat that looked just like Kuronue's. She, like Phoenix, was brandishing her sword at the camera, obviously threatening the cameraman.

Yusuke flipped that picture over too and saw that her human form was that of a Mexican/Native American girl. He picked up the last one, which read, "Jin".

He could tell that Jin was also a kitsune, but a different kind because she had seven tails instead of one. Her hair was totally black and the tips of her tails were white. She was about as tall as Sam and she had bright green eyes like Shuichi. She was wearing black pants, with a green tank top and a black open jacket. She was holding a staff that was a little taller than her with a kitsune on top of it.

When he flipped the picture, he found her human form. She was a very short Mexican girl with glasses and somewhat long dark brown hair.

Yusuke: Wow. Kurama's gonna have a lot of fun on this trip.

Koenma: Why's that Yusuke?

Yusuke: Because, Kurama is a fox demon, there are two female foxes that we are after. Everybody knows that he doesn't have a girlfriend.

Kurama chooses that time to walk in.

Kurama: Why am I going to enjoy this mission Yusuke?

Yusuke: Here, look who we're after.

Yusuke shows Kurama the pictures. And Yusuke laughs, as Kurama's face turns bright red.

ANOTHER BORDER LINE…THING… 

Phoenix: THE END!…well…not really! Did you like the first chapter?

Sam: I'd say it was more like a prologue or something

Phoenix: Yeah, you're right…Oh! This is the co-author, Sam!

Sam: Hiya peoples! We'll update soon! So please review or you will be visited by the exploding carjack of doom! MWAHAHAHAHAHA-cough, cough, hack, hack-…I need to work on that…

Phoenix: see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix: well…wasn't that amusing! Now for chapter 1!

Sam: yes! It is time! …what do I say next?

Jin: you say its my turn to talk.

Sam: Ohhh! That's right! Hey wait…when did Trina get here?

Jin: No! I'm Jin now! Remember?

Sam: yeeeaaaa-no…

Phoenix: figures…so now lets start the fic!

-BORDER LINE MADE OF CHEESE!-

Recap:

Yusuke shows Kurama the pictures. And Yusuke laughs as Kurama's face turns bright red.

Yusuke: Kurama's gonna come out of this mission with a new girl friend!

Kurama: I'm not blushing because they're cute!

Yusuke: Then why are you blushing?

Kurama: Because I kinda, sorta, know them…

Yusuke: Really? How so?

Kurama: Because one of them was my mate before I became Shuuichi.

Yusuke: -laughing insanely- which one? –Points at Sam's picture- this one?

Kurama: NO! That would be kinda wrong…

Yusuke: Why?

Kurama: because…SHE'S MY COUSIN!

Yusuke: Ohhhhhh…

Kuwabara: Where's shorty?

Yusuke: And where's that bat guy? (Sam: yes…Kuronue's alive!)

Hiei: We're right here, baka.

Yusuke explains the mission and shows them the pictures…

Hiei: -gasp- OMG, its Phoenix! I thought she died!

Kuronue: Hey, that's Sam…wait! She's got my hat!

Kuwabara: You know these people, too?

Kuronue: That's easy! Sam was my mate!

Yusuke: How do you know Phoenix? –Points at Hiei-

Hiei: hn…

Yusuke: Was she your mate?

Hiei:…almost…

Kuwabara: Whadaya mean 'almost'?

Hiei: -Mumbles something-…

Yusuke: Share!

Hiei: …She was killed before we could –blushes-

Yusuke: awwww…Hiei used to care…

Hiei: SHUT UP DETECTIVE!

Yusuke: Hey! Look on the bright side! You get another chance!

Hiei: -Blushes…again-

Yusuke: HA! He blushed again!

Hiei: No I didn't!

Yusuke: Then why were your cheeks red?

Hiei:…Shut up detective!

Yusuke and Kuwabara were now having fun teasing Hiei. Kurama was looking at the pictures and noticed that the girls no longer had the marks that were given to them. He knew that they had to be reincarnations. (a/n: the mark means that they are mated and it symbolizes the demon who gave it to them…its like branding cows…but without the cows…)

Kuronue was just sitting in the middle of the room wondering how on earth Sam had gotten a hold on his hat…

-ANOTHER CHEESE BORDER THING!-

Sam: …I like cheese…

Jin: ewww…cheese is nasty…

Phoenix: No its not! …Well any way, I hope you liked this chapter.

Sam and Jin: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
